Sweet treat
by Tache Bleue
Summary: L'équipe de Yôsen High ont perdu face à Seirin. Atsushi et Tatsuya sont réellement affecté par cette défaite. Cependant, alors que Tatsuya se remet de la défaite, Atsushi quant à lui se ferme petit à petit, inquiétant son ami...


Le "beep" caractéristique des fins de match retentit dans la salle, emplissant tout les joueurs de l'équipe Yôsen High baissèrent leur tête, signe d'une immense déception, au contraire des joueurs de Serin qui explosèrent de joie. La foule était en délire et acclamait avec ferveur les vainqueurs, oubliant jusqu'à même l'existence de l'autre équipe. Atsushi serra ses poings, envahit d'une immense rage. Non pas envers Serin ou bien son équipe. Mais envers lui-même. Il avait perdu.

0°o°0

Tatsuya était anéantis, il avait une fois de plus perdu face à Taiga. Peu importe les efforts qu'il mettait dans son jeu ou la passion qu'il avait pour ce sport, son ami le rattrapait toujours, l'éblouissant de sa lumière. Il se sentit abattu. Pourtant, une main tendue apparue devant lui. Intrigué, il leva les yeux et aperçu son ami, lui sourire tendrement.

- Ce fut un superbe match Tatsuya. J'espère rejouer avec toi très bientôt. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tatsuya esquissa à son tour un faible sourire. Comment pouvait-il lutter face à Taiga ? Il avança à son tour sa main et saisit celle que lui tendait son rival.

- Sûr ! Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te ferai goûter à la défaite ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- J'attends ça avec impatience ! Répondit Taiga avec un ton de défis dans la voix. Mais finalement, n'est-ce pas plus amusant comme ça ? Dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Tatsuya.

Il partit rejoindre son équipe, laissant Tatsuya méditer sur ses dernières paroles. Il avait raison. Même s'il avait perdu, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça. Avoir un rival pousse forcément l'autre à se surpasser et un jour, ce serait à son tour de l'éblouir.

0°o°0

Les cours étaient terminés, Tatsuya allait doucement prendre le chemin de chez lui. Hier ils avaient perdu face à Serin et l'amer goût de la défaite se faisait toujours ressentir. Ayant fini de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, il quitta la classe. Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec un de ses camarades.

- Himuro-san ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Murasakibara-san ? S'écria-t-il totalement essoufflé.

- Atsushi ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier... Répondit-il pensif.

- Bon sang personne ne le trouve ! S'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de le chercher, peu importe sa grande taille, s'il a décidé d'être seul, personne ne pourra le trouver. Vous feriez mieux de le laisser tranquille, demain ça ira mieux, ne vous en faites pas.

- Si tu le dis Himuro-san. Bon et bien à demain alors ! Je vais aller dire aux autres de rentrer chez eux.

Himuro salua son camarade d'un signe de main. Alors qu'il partait de son côté, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la disparition de son ami. Il était vrai que depuis hier, il se comportait très bizarrement et n'a pas une fois ouvert la bouche. Et chose encore plus étrange et inquiétante, il n'avait absolument rien grignoté. Le manque d'appétit de ce géant était un signe plutôt alarmant. Alors que ses pas le menaient à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de son lycée, Himuro s'arrêta brusquement. Le soleil rasait l'horizon, menaçant de disparaître, peignant le ciel de multiples couleurs qui annonçait le crépuscule. Perdu l'espace d'un instant dans ses pensées, il fronça les sourcils.

- Merde...Gronda-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

0°o°0

Le crissement de ses baskets sur le parquet impeccable du gymnase ne lui avait jamais paru aussi bruyant. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient d'une précision net et travaillée, mais pourtant ça n'avait pas suffit pour le faire gagner. Cette incroyable détermination que possédaient Kuroko et Taiga l'avait battu à plate couture. Énervé, Atsushi crispa ses longs doigts sur le ballon avant de le jeter en direction du panier. La balle vola au ralentit avant de se cogner surement contre le cercle de métal et rejoindre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Atsushi était anéantis. Il regarda en silence le tremblement de sa main qui venait de lui faire louper son panier. N'était-il donc plus capable de rien ? Les doutes l'envahissaient peu à peu, le plongeant dans des ténèbres qui le démoralisèrent. Pourtant il se saisit d'un autre ballon, celui tout au-dessus de la pile qui était rangée dans la cage de fer. Il dribbla un instant avec et traversa la salle en courant, prêt à retenter un autre panier. Mais alors qu'il allait tirer, les souvenirs de sa dispute avec Himuro lui revinrent en mémoire.

" Que quelqu'un qui possède un don pareil et depuis si longtemps abandonne si facilement... Ça me met hors de moi..."

Les paroles résonnèrent dans ses pensées alors que l'image de son visage en pleurs le hantait. Déstabilisé, il perdit une partie de son équilibre ce qui résultat par un rebond sur le panier. La balle tomba à terre et Atsushi imita celle-ci. Assis sur le parquet, il perdit l'une de ses mains dans la longue chevelure, baissant la tête. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille déception et colère au fond de lui. Alors qu'il comptait sur lui, il n'avait pas réussit à vaincre, même en utilisant toute sa puissance.

- Atsushi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier releva la tête, étonné. Tatsyua était là, debout face à lui, tenant le ballon dans ses mains, lui souriant gentiment.

- Tatsuya ? Murmura-t-il faiblement, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face, pas maintenant. La douleur de la défaite était encore trop récente et douloureuse. Et plus que tout, il ne supporterait pas de revoir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Atsushi baissa à nouveau la tête, cherchant à fuir le regard de son ami.

- Atsushi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura doucement Himuro en s'accroupissant à hauteur du joueur.

Astushi se muta dans un silence profond, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente deux mains se saisir de son visage, le forçant à regarder son vis-à-vis. Il put déceler dans l'expression de son ami une réelle inquiétude, ce qui l'affligea un peu plus. D'un geste tendre, il posa ses grandes mains sur celles de Himuro et le força à briser le contact.

- Je suis désolé Tatsuya, je vais bien. Dit-il en se forçant à esquisser un sourire.

- Te fous pas de moi ! S'écria Himuro en fronçant les sourcils, saisissant les larges épaules de Murasakibara. Cesse de t'enfermer dans ton mutisme et parle-moi ! Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que...Tenta de dire Atsushi, hésitant.

Il porta son regard améthyste sur le visage fin de son ami. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage, effleurant sa peau dans une caresse qui dessina le chemin qu'avaient parcouru les larmes qu'il avait versé durant le match.

- Je suis désolé... Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, preuve de sa faiblesse.

- Imbécile...Murmura Himuro en se relevant, tendant une main à son ami.

Atsushi s'en saisit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Face à Himuro et à son visage souriant, il se sentit reprendre courage, oubliant presque le match. Enhardis, il enlaça Tatsuya.

- Vraiment... Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Soupira Himuro en rendant maladroitement l'accolade au jeune homme qui le dépassait d'une tête. Allez, rentrons.

0°o°0

L'entraînement avait duré toute l'après-midi et c'est épuisé que l'équipe se retrouva au vestiaire. Alors que tout les autres allaient rentrer chez eux il ne restait qu'Himuro. Le goût amer de la défaite avait disparut, laissant à la place un désir ardent de s'améliorer encore et encore, d'atteindre les sommets pour enfin se hisser à la hauteur de son rival. Essoufflé, le jeune joueur décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il passa par la case des douches, bien décidé à en prendre une pour se laver de toute la sueur qui perlait sur son corps. L'eau lui fit un bien fou, détendant ses muscles endoloris. Il perdit toutes ses pensées en plongeant son visage sous le jet d'eau tiède, fermant les yeux, il savourait cet instant de paix. Il sortit, une serviette autour de ses hanches. En franchissant le vestiaire, il tomba nez à nez avec Atsushi. Ce dernier était assis sur le banc, dégustant une sucrerie.

- Atsushi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda Tatsuya en ouvrant son casier et attrapant ses affaires.

- Je t'attendais. Dit-il en se levant.

Le corps imposant du joueur vint se placer contre Tatsuya, collant son torse contre le dos du jeune homme. Murasakibara posa une main contre le battant du casier, forçant son ami à focaliser son attention sur lui. De son autre main, il entoura la taille de Hirumo, le collant tout contre lui. Son souffle chaud vint caresser l'oreille de Tatsuya, lui décrochant de doux frissons. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de penser correctement.

- Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Tatsuya avec une voix plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tatsuya...Susurra Atsushi, créant une ligne de feu le long de son cou, caressant de sa langue la peau parfumé et doré de Hirumo.

Le coeur de ce dernier rata un battement. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son ami, mais ses avances étaient loin de le laisser indifférent à en juger par la bosse qui commençait à se former sous sa serviette. Le souffle court et le corps tremblant, il sentit ses pensées s'envoler au profit d'un désir intense. Atsushi profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour parcourir son corps avec gourmandise, mordillant et léchant le corps offert de son camarade.

- Atsushi...Aaah ! Gémit-il faiblement lorsque ce dernier avait glissé une main sous la serviette, attrapant sa virilité gonflée.

Il ne comprit pas ce retournement de situation ni pourquoi son corps répondait désespérément aux caresses du jeune homme, mais en cet instant, il n'en avait réellement rien à faire. Il se tourna vivement, faisant lâcher la prise à Atsushi. Il enlaça les larges épaules découvertes par le marcel de ce dernier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Au premier abord surprit, Atsushi se laissa pourtant lentement emporté par la danse lancinante de la langue de Hirumo, participant activement à son tour à ce ballet sensuel.

- Bon sang...Chuchota Hirumo en séparant ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ni plus ni moins que ce qu'on a envie...Répondit-il en reprenant de force les lèvres du jeune homme.

Rapidement, les caresses de Murasakibara devinrent plus entreprenantes. Ses lèvres délaissèrent rapidement celles de Tatsuya pour s'attaquer à son torse. Hirumo se laissa complètement faire, envahis de délicieuses sensation jusqu'à présent jamais ressentie. Jamais son corps n'avait été si réceptif, répondant naturellement aux caresses de Atsushi. Ce dernier dénoua facilement la serviette blanche qui dévoila son membre fièrement dressé et tremblant.

- Atsushi, attends...Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ou encore moins d'éprouver une quelconque gêne. Atsushi se saisit d'une de ses jambes au niveau de son genou avant de l'écarter violemment sur le côté. A genou devant lui, Atsushi était au niveau de sa virilité. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à sa contemplation et l'engloutis à pleine bouche, entamant un doux va-et-vient. Les soupirs de Hirumo se firent de plus en plus nombreux et il ferma les yeux, profitant des délicieuses sensations que lui provoquait cette fellation. Nullement gêné par sa position maintenue par Atsushi, il laissa bientôt de légers gémissements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne sût dire s'il avait toujours été doué naturellement à cette tâche ou bien si c'était le fait d'avoir constamment une friandise en bouche, mais sa langue tournoyant frénétiquement autour de sa chair brûlante le faisait perdre pied. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et observa la tête de son amant aller et venir sur son sexe, s'appliquant à lui décrocher d'exquises sensations.

- Atsushi...Ahhh...Gnn, attends...Attends... Gémit-il péniblement en forçant ce dernier à stopper sa délicate attention. Moi aussi...Moi aussi je veux... Dit-il en détournant le regard, rougissant.

Sa déclaration fut accueillit par un sourire. Alors que Atsushi s'allongeait sur le banc du vestiaire, Hirumo grimpa audacieusement sur lui. Son désir monta d'un cran en voyant la bosse déformer le short de son amant et d'une main tremblante, il libéra le membre de ses prisons de tissu. Le membre imposant d'Atsushi surgit immédiatement, révélant son incroyable dureté. De son côté, il avait repris son activité, imprimant un va-et-vient tendre tout en malaxant d'une main les bourses de Tatsuya. Hiromi avança timidement sa main vers la colonne de chair et se mit à la caresser doucement. Il déglutit à la pensée de la mettre en bouche mais la curiosité et le désir étant à leur paroxysme, il approcha le sexe de sa bouche. Il sortit sa langue et goûta la hampe. Lorsqu'il entendit le grognement d'Atsushi, il ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir en entendre plus encore. Enhardis, il parcourra la chair de sa langue avant de s'attaquer au gland de ce dernier, tournoyant son muscle plutôt agile sur ce point sensible. Lorsque le premier râle d'Atsushi franchit ses lèvres accompagné d'un ondulement de ses hanches, Hirumo céda à la la demande silencieuse de son amant et engloutit à son tour le membre. Il se sentit prêt à jouir et son désir augmentant, il accéléra la cadence de ses va-et-vient. Tout deux se libérèrent en même temps dans un gémissement commun. Alors que Hirumo s'été effondré sur le corps de son amant, essoufflé, ce dernier se mit à sourire.

- Délicieux...Susurra-t-il en léchant le reste du liquide poisseux qui coulait entre ses doigts.

- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! S'indigna Hirumo en se relevant, e visage rouge pivoine.

Hirumo retourna à son casier, tremblant encore de son orgasme mais aussi de honte. Deux bras puissants virent rapidement l'enlacer tendrement.

- Tu es la plus exquise des friandises. Chuchota Atsushi dans son oreille avant de la mordiller tendrement.

- Idiot...Ronchonna Hiromi en embrassant tendrement Atsushi.

* * *

Tache Bleue |** Antique Désir**

**Note de l'auteure : Halala... Pourquoi je ne fais que des pairing rare ? xD C'est pas ça qui va me rapporter beaucoup de reviews mais bon, je pense à toutes celles qui rêvent de lire une fanfic sur un couple qu'elles aiment ! Moi la première =D Ma mission promet d'être délicate ! Il y a tellement de couple possible dans le monde du manga! Ohohoho~~~**


End file.
